The Easter Experiance
by YamiMisao
Summary: The hikari's force Yami and Bakura to work at the Community Center!But the yami's aren't going to go through this experiance without having their fun... not at all... they'll make their hikari's regret their decision by the end of this experiance..[YYxYB]


**Misao:**Well, I have decided to make an Easter fic. The reason why is beyond me. Though it's probably most likely due to the amazing amount of sugar I've managed to consume within the last hour! I'm in to much of a hyper mood to work on my more serious fics anyways. So, enjoy!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (guy/guy relationships), strong language, random insanity as well as stupidity.

**Pairings:** Yami/Bakura (Of course!), Yuugi/Ryou.

**Disclaimer:** As I have said so many other times before. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters belong to some rich asian dude. I just like to play with them.

**The Easter Experiance**

**Yami's P.O.V**

"I'm not following, aibou. All I got out of that was something about a man who died and came back to life, and a bunny who breaks into peoples houses, gives birth to eggs in our living room, and puts it's spawn eggs in a basket. I'm not seeing a connection."

Yuugi sighs in frustration and looks over at Ryou, who is sitting on the couch next to him looking equally annoyed. It isn't _my_ fault I couldn't give them my full attention when they were explaining. It was Bakura's fault. He was...destracting me.

"Bakura, you sit next to Ryou. Maybe you two will listen if you can't touch each other." Yuugi then proceeds to get off the couch and sit in the other chair. I reluctantly get off of Bakura's lap so he can move over to the couch. He glares at my hikari as he does so, but Yuugi isn't effected by it in the least. I sigh and sink back into the chair, then turn my attention to my hikari so he can explain to me again this rediculas shit-mortal holiday. Hmm, Bakura's starting to rub off on me.

Yuugi takes a deep breath, and begins to explain "It's called Easter. It's an American holiday-" only to be but off by Bakura.

"Then why the fuck are you guys celebrating it? Your Japanese!" Hmm...this is true.

"Because we enjoy celebrating some of their holidays as they enjoy celebrating some of ours." Ryou says.

"...And you live to tell about it?" Bakura asks in a hushed voice, as if paranoid someone will hear him.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't we live to tell about it?" Ryou raises a delicate eyebrow at his darker half. His very insane, very evil, very, very sexy, darker half.

"If we were caught celebrating any kind of holiday from another religion, we would have been: A, Hung. B, Burned at the stake! That's why!" Bakura tells them as if it were ever so obvious.

"Bakura, this isn't Ancient Egypt." Yuugi reminds him.

"...Your point?" Time to interupt before this turns violent.

"Let it go Bakura. Aibou, please continue."

"So anyways, as I was saying before a certain thief so rudely interrupted me. It's an American holiday. Easter is recognized in modern Christianity as the day upon which the faithful celebrate Christ's miraculous resurrection."

...ok...

"What does an egg-laying rabbit have to do with Christ?" Bakura asked in a dull tone, obviously not intrested, but not wanting to seem stupid later on.

"Well..." Yuugi went silent, deep in thought. I knew he didn't know that much about this... Easter, considering he only really celebrates it for fun. Hmm, seems Ryou has decided to save Yuugi the trouble of explaining.

"The Easter Bunny is traced back to the Teutonic pagan celebration of Estere or Astarte. It is connected with this festival that the pagan adherents looked to the hare as a symbol of fertility because of its prolific nature. During this celebration eggs were believed to have come from the hare as a symbol of a new, abundant spring." He says as if reciting it from a book.

We all stare at him blankly.

"The tradition with Easter Eggs is also connected with Ancient Egypt." Ryou adds, knowing that would strike our intrest.

Now we were intrested.

"How so?" Bakura asks in a suspicious tone.

"The symbols of rabbits and eggs can be traced to pagan fertility celebrations. The use of the egg goes back to ancient Mesopotamia where it was identified with another goddess of fertility, Astarte. The quote,"An egg of wondrous size is said to have fallen from heaven into the river Euphrates. The fishes rolled it to the bank, where the doves having settled upon it, hatched it, and out came Venus, who afterwards was called the Syrian Goddess that is, Astarte." from the ancient Egyptian historian Hyginus explains the connection. Some historians also claim that eggs were prominent in Egyptian temples and Druid springtime ceremonies." That kid must have been going through his fathers study again...

"Hey!" I shout out suddenly, jumping up from my seat, "That quotes brings up a memory!"

"REALLY?" Yuugi, Ryou and even Bakura shout.

I plop back down, "Oh hell no. I just wanted to see how you guys would react to that." They all glare at me. How intimidating. Well, Bakura's, yes. The two innocent ones, no.

"That quote does sound familiar." Bakura says thoughtfully, then shrugs, "But what would I know? I was born in a village of theives and my family was slaughtered when I was like, 6. Not like I had much of an education." ...I know he said that to make me feel guilty. Sure, I don't remember squat, but Bakura has told me of what happened to his village to make the Sennen Items.

"Anything else we need to know? Or can we leave now?" I ask impatiently.

"You guys can leave now. Oh! By the way, you and Bakura are going with us to the community center on Sunday. Your going to be in charge of hiding the eggs." Yuugi so kindly informs us.

"WHAT?" Both me and Bakura yell and jump out of our seats and move to strangle our hikari's. They scamper out of the way just in time.

"Oh come on Yami! All you have to do is hide some eggs! It won't kill you!" Yuugi yells, then stares up at me with those big, watery puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah! Bakura, your the King Of Theives! Am I right? You could probably hide them so well not even YOU would be able to find them!" Ryou shouts, using the same weapon against his yami that Yuugi is using against me.

Bakura smirks at this, "I am good, aren't I?" Ryou nods his head in agreement with way to much enthusiasm.

"Yeah Bakura! Your the best!"

'This is true..."

"Oh get over yourself Bakura!" I growl, crossing my arms.

"Yeah! Bakura's the greatest!" I gap at my hikari as he attaches himself to Bakura's arm. That. Is. NOT. Fair. My own hikari...thinks the theif is better then...me? Oh it's on! Lover or not, Bakura's going down!

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" I yell out.

They all stop and stare at me.

"Er..I mean, IT'S OVER!"

They continue to stare.

"Umm...I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

They all start laughing.

"Stop quoting yourself, Pharaoh!" Bakura laughs. I cross my arms and pout.

" It's not my fault I had to go through over 100 episodes using these lame quotes. Now there burned into my brain and will remain there and haunt and/or possess me for the rest of my immortal life!"

...There doing that staring thing again.

"FINE!" I yell, "I will participate in your childish activities." I tell them in my more dignified pharaoh voice.

...Resist urge to gouge their eyes out...Resist urge to gouge their eyes out...

I sigh and start pulling at my hair, "OK! O-FUCKING-K! I'LL HIDE THE DAMN EGGS FOR THE DAMN KIDS FOR THE DAMN EASTER EGG HUNT FOR THE DAMN HOLIDAY YOU DAMN MORTALS CALL EASTER! ARE YOU ALL FUCKING HAPPY NOW?"

Theres a moment of silence. I'm just about ready to burst when...

"YAY! YAMI YOUR THE BEST!" Yuugi lets go of Bakura and clings to me. I smirk in triumph. That's right bitches, I rule, "Oh, and you and Bakura have to dress up in Easter Bunny outfits!" With that, both Ryou and Yuugi fly out the door, leaving us to take in the new information.

"There going to die." Bakura says slowly. I nod in agreement. We WILL have our revenge!

** With Ryou and Yuugi:**

Ryou and Yuugi happily made their way to the game shop hand in hand. They were overjoyed that their yami's agreed to go with them. They were currently on their way to the gameshop to pick up the Easter Bunny costume and the other supplies and decorations. But they had no clue what awaited them...

"Hello Yuugi! Hello Ryou!" Yuugi's grandfather greeted them when they entered the gameshop.

"Hi grandpa!" Yuugi chirped, bouncing over to the counter, dragging Ryou along with him, "Guess what? Yami and Bakura agreed!"

"Really? Wow, I thought they would rather date each other then dress up in those costumes you boys got them!" Solomon exclaimed.

"Um...grandpa... they _are_ dating." Yuugi reminded him. Poor old fool, he was suffering from short term memory loss in his old age.

"Really?" He seemed surprised, "A Pharaoh and a Tomb Robber? When did this happen?"

"Umm...2 years ago..." Yuugi said, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of his head.

"Why wasn't I told? He is your other half, right Yuugi? As you grandfather I think I had a right to know!"

"But Grandpa, we did tell you. 24 times in the past 2 years." Yuugi's grandpa looked at Ryou.

"Ryou! When did you get here?"

They both sweatdropped.

"Sir, I've been here." Ryou told him.

"Wow! How long has it been since I last saw you? You look so much older!" He exlaimed, "Oh! Has Yuugi told you about the crush he's had on you for almost 3 years now?" Solomon then gasped and covered his mouth, giving Yuugi an appologetic look.

"Um, yes, yes he has sir."

"Thats great! How long have you two been together?"

"Um... 1 1/2 years..."

Yuugi's grandpa looked hurt all of the sudden, "And you didn't tell me, Yuugi?"

"Yes I have grandpa, 17 times now." Yuugi sighed.

"Oh! That reminds me! I bought something for you two boys for Sunday!" He excalimed and dissapeared into the back.

Ryou and Yuugi exchanged nervous glances.

5 minutes later the old man emerges, carrying with him two outfits. Yuugi and Ryou eye them suspisiously, but it's wasn't until Solomon held up the outfits that they saw the true horror that had been brought upon them.

So here's the visual. The outfits he held up looked like something one of those 'good boys' would wear. Like in those cartoons with the boys who skip down the road with lollipops. The clothes were blue, long sleeve shirts and shorts. It had a bow tie, and even the little hats with the ribbon connected at the top.

All in all, it was horrifying.

"Aren't they just adorable? I saw them in the shop window on the way home this morning! And I didn't think you two had anything to wear on Sunday, so I bout these for you!" Solomon exclaimed, beaming at the two who stood there in shock.

"Try them on!"

This snapped them out of it. Yuugi smiled up at his grandfather and grabbed the clothes out of his hand before backing up towards the door, "Wow! Thanks grandpa! But we better get going! We...uh... Yami just said that Bakura's fallen desperatally ill with some unknown Egyptian desease! We gotta hurry!" With that, he grabbed Ryou by the arm and dashed out of the shop.

"Ok! By Yuugi! I'll see you at the Community Center on Sunday! I'll be looking forward to seeing you two in your outfits!"

Yuugi stopped dead in his tracks, causing Ryou to knock into him, "Yuugi? What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear him? He said he'll BE there! Now we HAVE to wear them!" Yuugi screamed.

Ryou smiled reassuringly, "Oh Yuugi, you know your grandfather will forget by then!"

"No he won't! He doesn't forget things if it's conviniant for himself!"

**Meanwhile, With Yami and Bakura:**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

"So, how do we get out of this one?" Yami asks with a sigh as he sits down in my lap.

"We don't" I tell him dully.

"What do you mean we DON'T! Your the King Of Thieves! Your the expert of scheming and coniving! This should be simple for you!" He yells at me.

"Yes well, when two certain lights are involved many rules change. Have you seen Ryou when he's mad? He's like a woman with PMS, excepts 10x worse!"

"You'd rather degrade yourself by dressing like a fucking BUNNY, then get bitched at by your HIKARI!" He shrieks. Wow, his voice can go really high. I think this over for a minute. And then an idea hits me and I smirk, causing Yami to raise an eyebrow at me, silently demanding an explanation.

"Think about it, Yami." I tell him, "Just think of all the chaos we can cause!" He sits there for a minute, deep in thought, trying to figure out what I mean, since, well, our minds work on different levels.

Finally, he smirks, "Now I know why I love you..." He says. I take it he figured it out. Well, I wasn't expecting that kind of reply, but hell I'm not complaining!

Now to start plotting ways to ruin the mortals little 'holiday'...they'll never know what hit them! We will start with this 'Easter Egg Hunt' of theirs...Insert evil laugh here.

**Misao:** Well, this was going to be a one-shot. It was also going to be posted ON Easter. That went to hell pretty quickly! I never got a chance to finish it... but since I got this far, I decided I was going to post it anyways! No need to let it go to waste. No clue when I'll finish it, but it wil, probably only be 2 chapters long.


End file.
